bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Control Pregnancy
RPG D6 Stats Control Difficulty: Moderate or Difficult. Alter Difficulty: Moderate or Difficult. Required Powers: Concentration, Life Detection, Sense Force. This power may be kept “up.” Effect: With this power, a female Jedi is able to control the rate her fetus develops, allowing her to prolong or shorten her pregnancy. When using this power, the Jedi must first determine how she wishes to use it. Using this power to prolong the pregnancy will require a Moderate roll, while hastening the pregnancy will require a Difficult roll. The reason for the difference is that infants that are born premature generally suffer health ailments, some of which are permanent. Accelerating the pregnancy would normally create this risk, but by focusing on controlling the pregnancy, the Jedi is able to ensure that the fetus develops normally without any health risks. If a Jedi wishes to accelerate her pregnancy, the GM must make a Wild Die roll once a week. Should the roll be a 1, then the baby develops a problem. However, depending on how far along the pregnancy is, the expectant mother has time to correct the problem. The GM must consult the table below to determine the necessary Difficulty rolls for both control and alter when attempting to correct the problem. Note that the table is based on a human woman. The GM must modify the timeframe accordingly for each species. If the Jedi succeeds in making the required rolls, then the mother-to-be has corrected the problem. She can only attempt to do this once per week. While it is generally a good idea to keep this power active at all times, in practice this is impossible to do. A pregnant Jedi can stop using this power to recover, allow her pregnancy to proceed normally, then resume at a later date. The maximum number of days allowed for this “break time”, as it were, depends on the lower of the two die codes required for this power, rounded down. A Jedi can reactivate this power at any point during the break without any risk. But if the Jedi does this after the “break time” is expired, the Jedi risks having the baby develop a problem. If this happen, the GM must consult the table listed above. The Jedi also has the option of using this break period to correct any health problems the fetus might develop. Jedi believe in the cycle of life, which includes the development of the fetus. Jedi view any tampering of this development as running counter to the natural flow of life. Thus, while the Jedi are aware of this power, they do not encourage the teaching of this power. A Jedi won’t find this power in any Holocron for the same reason. Regardless, somehow some pregnant Jedi learn how to perform this power, and though their peers might frown upon their use, these Jedi aren’t shunned or seen as using the dark side in using this power. Once they learn this power, these Jedi have the option of teaching this to their daughters, daughter-in-laws, or bearers of their grandchildren. Category:Force Powers Category:Control and Alter Powers